


ROBERTSTROYA

by orphan_account



Series: Weird Porn [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bob Has A Shit Kink, Crack Relationships, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rob Is Low-Key A Bottom (sorry), Scat, Shit Eating, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, kinda crackfic, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robert Threesome.
Relationships: Bob Bryar/Robert Pattinson/Bert McCracken
Series: Weird Porn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789156
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	ROBERTSTROYA

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I can't write dialogue without being cringey ;-;

There was already slightly sexual stuff going on between Bert and Bob, but Robert didn't have anything to do with it. For now. Bert went to Robert and said "Hey dude do you want to come meet my friend Bob?" and Robert said "Yeah sure, why not." Then Bert took Robert to the place where they were sitting.

Bob looked at Robert and said "Oh hi, Bert told me about you." and Robert replied with "That seems nice, I like Bert." Little did they know, Robert wanted Bert. Bert wanted Bob. Bob wanted Robert. And there they sat, not knowing how much each one of them wanted the other. Bob looked at Robert with the look that showed he wanted to fuck him, and Robert said "I want Bert more than anything. I need him." And Bob, seeing as he wanted to fuck, decided to suggest that ALL of them fucked. Before Bob could suggest having a sexy threesome Bert started talking "Robert, you want me, and I want Bob, but Bob looks like he wants you." and just like that, Bob decided to say something, not noticing the fact that he had a boner now (after thinking about things he could do to them). "We should fuck each other." Bert looked at Bob's cock, then back at his face. Then he said "What- Really?-" while blushing. Bob looked at him. "Yes really. Robert?" Robert heard his name and looked at Bob, and whispered "Ye- yeah- as long as Bert's there-" Bob looked very pleased by that answer, and got up. "I'm going to get the rope." Bob said. Bert was already used to it, because he loved rope sex, but Robert was very 'normal'. "The what?" Robert asked. "The ropes." Bob said clearly as Bert sat there rubbing his semi boner. Robert was nervous as that would be his first threesome, but he walked to Bert's room and sat. He started taking off his shirt, because he's very hot (both temperature and appearance) and Bert walked in. "Woah, you're so hot." Bert said. Bob then arrived wearing nothing but a hot speedo. "Come on Bert." he said. Bert then took off his clothes to reveal his humongous (and very hard) cock.

Bob then pulled Robert, slammed him against a wall and looked him in the eyes. Bob had a raging boner, but Robert still didn't. Bob pulled Robert's hair, and Robert moaned lightly. Then Bert said "Oh, I really have to shit." Bob turned around and said "Yes." Just like that Bert shat in Bob's mouth and Bob swallowed his beautiful shit, and started rubbing Robert's cock. Robert moaned "Oh… thats…" and Bert put the ass string from his thong back in place and sat on Bob's face. Robert then looked at Bob's cock and Bob said "In your ass." Robert nodded and sat on Bob's cock without lube and screamed. Then he sat further, but Bob's cock was so huge Robert's ass started to bleed. "oH OW-" Robert screamed, but he was loving it. Bert then put his cock in Robert's mouth and started cumming all over him, and Robert swallowed it and continued sucking Bert's huge, hard cock. Robert then started shitting on Bob's cock, and Bob has a huge shit kink so that made it even better. Bert shoved his huge dick very far down Robert's throat, and Robert gagged, but still sucked Bert. Bob started cumming inside Roberts ass and then cum started to come out with the shit as Bob thrusted in him. Bert licked all the cum and shit from Bob's balls and then Robert also pissed on Bob but Bert put his mouth on Robert's cock and drank the piss, then spat it on Bob and sat on Bob's face again. Bob licked Bert's anus while thrusting into Robert, who was making sex noises. Then Bob pulled out from inside Robert's bleeding shit and cum filled ass and licked his anus, and Bert deepthroated Bob's dirty cock and licked it clean. Then Bob tied Robert's arms to the bedpost as Bert penetrated Robert's anus and pissed inside, so Bob inserted himself into Bert and Bert shat on his cock and moaned loudly. Then they both shoved a hand up Robert's ass as Bert's piss came out of it and Robert was moaning like a girl in porn videos and saying some "Oh"s. Then Bob pulled out his shit covered hand from Robert's ass and penetrated Bert again and thrusted in and out of his ass. While Bob was fucking Bert in the ass Bert was still fisting Robert's anus vigorously as Bob came im his ass again. Bert then shat the cum out and rubbed the shit cum on Robert's chest and then rubbed his cock on is as Robert moaned and licked Bert's cock clean as Bob pulled Robert's hair and bit his thighs. Bert joined in, biting Robert's thighs and leaving hickeys on his stomach. Robert really liked that, and it really turned him on. Bert then rubbed Robert's hard cock sexily until he came on Bert's arm, and when he did Bert licked it up. Bob then untied Robert from the bed post and Robert exhaled, then Bert grabbed Robert and licked his ass. Bob ate the remaining shit on Bert, and Robert licked Bob's balls. 

They slowed down, to the point where all they were doing was sitting naked together. That was the best fuck they had in years. Bert looked at Robert and said "I told you." Robert answered that with a "You did." and then fell asleep. They all did shortly after because they were exhausted from that.

**Author's Note:**

> Your mom would be dissapointed if she saw your browsing history.


End file.
